Dragones de Mar
by Salamander-Spire
Summary: Dicen que los piratas son las personas mas libres del mar... Hacer lo que quieras, cuando quieras y simplemente porque quieres... Un estilo de vida que Lucy jamás creyó posible para ella misma. Pero una oportunidad de conseguirlo llegara a su vida encarnada en el cuerpo de un infantil capitán de la legendaria tripulación Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Como siempre, no soy propietario de nada más que de la historia. Espero que os guste ^_^**

**DRAGONES DE MAR**

La suave brisa de la mañana se colaba por cada rincón del barco. Susurraba contra las velas y movía las cuerdas, haciendo que las viejas poleas chirriasen con el balanceo.

Casi podías oír reírse al aire cuando levantaba el suave oleaje que ondulaba la cristalina superficie del mar sobre la que se estaban moviendo. La última de las travesuras del inquieto elemento fue llevar a las fosas nasales de la hermosa rubia el olor a salitre y libertad del extenso horizonte líquido.

Lucy Heartfilia inspiró profundamente el aire de la mañana. Llevaban solo un par de semanas en aquel barco, pero se sentía asfixiada dentro de aquel cascarón de madera. O tal vez se sentía atrapada por las densas y pesadas telas del vestido que se veía obligada a llevar. Realmente odiaba aquella nueva moda francesa, llena de trapos de más y pelucas empolvadas, pero al parecer transmitían una impresión de distinción respecto a los demás tripulantes del barco. Y si algo gustaba a los comerciantes extremadamente ricos que querían acercarse a la nobleza era aparentar. Todo aquello le trajo a la mente el motivo de su viaje, y con un suspiro derrotado se apoyó sobre la barandilla de estribor.

Así seguía, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó un gruñido de esfuerzo tras de sí. Extrañada se giró, para encontrarse con una imagen curiosa.

Uno de los muchos marineros encargados del barco. Uno más en la masa de curtidos trabajadores. Jamás te fijarías en él. Su uniforme era el más típico en los empleados de la compañía de comercio de los Heartfilia. Pantalón blanco, que le llegaba hasta poco por debajo de la rodilla. Camisa blanca y que cuadraba perfectamente en sus anchos hombros, con el logotipo del corazón y el látigo rodeándolo, que también estaba impreso en la bandera que ondeaba en lo más alto del mástil, sobre sus cabezas. Y un pañuelo azul oscuro, que difícilmente llegaba a contener un alborotado cabello rosado que luchaba por escapar de la prisión de tela. Iba descalzo.

¿Que había atraído la atención de Lucy más de lo usual? Aparte del pelo rosa y sin el más mínimo aspecto de haberse peinado en su vida, nada lo diferenciaba de todos aquellos hombres que trabajaban para su padre. Excepto tal vez la mirada que mostraban sus ojos negros, tan intensa que sentía que quemaría todo en lo que centrase su atención, sus músculos tensos y perfectamente formados, y bueno… el hecho de que estaba levantando un cañón por encima de su cabeza.

Lucy había visto a cuatro hombres hechos y derechos, dedicados a la dura vida marina, tener que mover aquel cañón a rastras sobre la cubierta del barco, empujando todos al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo aquel muchacho, que no aparentaba tener ni un año más que ella, lo llevaba recargado en los hombros y se dirigía hacia la parte delantera del barco.

Sin embargo su camino se vio bruscamente interrumpido. Una combinación de un cabo suelto que se enredó en los descalzos pies y un balanceo inesperado y especialmente brusco de la nave estuvo a punto de hacer perder el equilibrio al pelirrosa. Afortunadamente el cuerpo de Lucy se movió instantáneamente. Agarrándolo fuertemente de la camisa tiró hasta que el chico quedó estable sobre sus dos pies. Este miró hacia abajo, y tras comprobar que no había peligro para su apoyo sobre la pulida cubierta de madera se giró hacia la rubia. La miró con esa mirada fija, que empezaba a hacer que Lucy se sintiera incómoda y sintiese más calor del que racionalmente debería sentir. Sabía que teóricamente debía decir algo, pero toda posibilidad de enlazar una frase coherente desapareció de su cabeza cuando el chico sonrió.

Y que sonrisa.

Ocupaba toda su cara, y transmitía una calidez impresionante. Además tenía los colmillos algo más largo de lo normal, lo que le daba un cierto aire de diablillo travieso.

-Gracias.- dijo el pelirrosa.

Lucy aún no había recuperado del todo la voz, así que se limitó a asentir. Abrió la boca dispuesta a decir al menos un comentario que le sacara de la imagen de rara que sin duda estaba dando, pero se vio interrumpida por una invasión masiva de su espacio personal.

El marinero se había acercado a ella. Podía notar su cuerpo a centímetros y el calor que desprendía. Notaba los movimientos del pecho cada vez que el muchacho inhalaba aire, cosa que hacia profunda y concienzudamente. Y cada vez más lo hacía más cerca de su cara. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que el extraño chico frente a ella le estaba olfateando.

-Hueles a perfume.- determinó el joven, apartándose.- Tu eres la señorita Heartfilia, ¿no? Llevo en barcos desde el día que nací y aún no había visto a ningún noble madrugar y salir a cubierta. ¿Te pasa algo?

Aunque una parte de sí misma se sintió ofendida por el comentario, no se pudo quejar. Sabía que había parte de verdad en las palabras del chico, y viendo su cara de inocencia se podía ver que el comentario no era ninguna clase de ataque hacia su persona.

-Antes de nada-dijo, comenzando a caminar para que el muchacho pudiese continuar su camino hacia la proa (y de paso apartando los obstáculos de los pies del muchacho. No quería que estuviese en peligro de desplomarse de nuevo).-No me llames señorita Heartfilia. Me llamo Lucy…

-Natsu.- interrumpió el chico.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que yo me llamo Natsu- contestó el chico, de nuevo sonriente- Encantado de conocerte, Lucy.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo ella, sonriendo.-Como sea. Es posible que la mayoría de los nobles no lo hagan. Pero yo no soy noble. Solo tenemos dinero. Un montón de estúpido dinero. Además, es algo que siempre hacia con mi madre cuando viajaba con nosotros. Nos encantaba ver juntas como sale el sol.

Acababan de llegar a la parte frontal del barco, así que Natsu dejó caer su carga sobre la cubierta. Entonces, con una risa malévola saliendo de la garganta, se puso a esconder el cañón entre cuerdas sueltas y cajas. Cuando terminó se giró hacia la rubia, que lo miraba extrañada

-¿Por qué escondes un cañón?

-Este cañón lo movieron ayer a popa Jim Snail y sus tres secuaces. Son unos cerdos desagradecidos. Al ser el más joven y el ultimo en unirme a la tripulación, tengo que obedecer lo que me dicen todos. Soy nuevo aquí, llevo en este barco lo mismo que tú, seguramente- Explicó Natsu, claramente indignado con su historia. Por sus infantiles gestos y muecas podías ver que se irritaba por momentos al recordar el suceso- Como son unos flojos, tardaron un montón en moverlo. En teoría tenían que atar y asegurar el cañón al llegar a popa, pero llamaron a cenar y me ordenaron a mí hacerlo. El caso es que cuando llegue al comedor, mi ración se la habían repartido esos cuatro bastardos. Iba a enseñarles a golpes cuando llegó el oficial de cubierta, así que no podíamos pelear. Lo que estás viendo es mi pequeña venganza.

"Cuando el oficial vea queel cañón que ayer mandó trasladar como defensa para la popa del barco no está donde se supone que deberían haberlo puesto ayer, pondrá a trabajar a esos cuatro roba-cenas hasta que hayan cumplido su orden como dios manda. Para cuando lo encuentren y lo coloquen de nuevo, me habré comido mi desayuno y todos los suyos, y estaré durmiendo escondido en las cocinas o en la bodega, así que también tendrán que repartirse mi trabajo de hoy. ¿Genial, uh?

-Si. Ya veo que eres todo un cerebro del mal.

-Aye- asintió entusiasta el pelirrosa. Pero acto seguido cambió a una actitud más seria y continuó hablando- Aunque ahora hay una testigo de mi fechoría… esto podría complicarse si se fuera de la lengua.

Empezaba a destilar un aura siniestra, que hizo que el cuerpo de Lucy fuese recorrido por un escalofrió.

Antes de ser capaz de evitarlo tenía al pelirrosa encima. Iba a gritar, pero una enorme y caliente mano se posó sobre sus labios. Empezó a asustarse cuando Natsu la levantó en vilo, y cargándola con un solo brazo se dirigió hacia la borda. Lucy empezó a patalear histérica. Aquel maníaco iba a tirarla por la borda.

Sin embargo, para su extrañeza, comenzaron a subir.

Natsu estaba trepando por las jarcias, con ella bajo el brazo. Se planteó revolverse más, pero si se soltaba en ese momento, caería al agua. Prefirió esperar a ver si tenía oportunidad de escaparse de aquel loco.

El muchacho siguió subiendo hasta alcanzar lo más alto del palo mayor, subiendo a la cima del mástil central de la nave. Prácticamente en el extremo superior había una plataforma circular de madera, que normalmente ocupaba el vigía de la nave para advertir a todos de barcos o tierra cercana. El poco balanceo del barco se notaba enorme ahí arriba, hasta el punto de hacer que Lucy temiera caerse. Se aferró como pudo al borde de la plataforma, y ya iba a empezar a gritarle al chico cuando el pelirrosa se dejó caer sentado a su lado. El espacio no era mucho, por lo que estaban prácticamente pegados. Se preparaba para reclamar cuando Natsu señaló hacia el horizonte.

La protesta murió en sus labios. La vista era magnifica, y a juzgar por la luz el sol estaba a punto de asomar.

-No sé si compensará en algo el que tu madre no esté aquí contigo- murmuró Natsu.- pero este es el mejor lugar del barco para ver el sol salir y zambullirse en el mar. Sea por la mañana al alba o por la tarde en el crepúsculo, este es uno de mis lugares favoritos de un barco.

Se quedaron juntos mirando el sol salir. Lucy estaba sintiendo que aquel era un momento mágico. Ojala pudiese sentir por siempre las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento en su pecho. Pero el simple hecho de que el barco se estuviese dirigiendo hacia ese sol significaba que no podía durar.

-Gracias Natsu- susurró, girando la cara hacia él.

-De nada, Lucy- contestó Natsu, regalándole esa sonrisa suya.

Lucy empezaba a notar un cosquilleo en el estómago, y se planteaba que podían significar, cuando Natsu volvió a hablar:

-Pero realmente pesas mucho, Lucy. Me ha costado un montón subirte- Dijo alegremente.

Todo sentimiento positivo se borró de Lucy y fue remplazado por furia asesina. Aquel idiota no solo había destrozado uno de los momentos más hermosos de su vida, sino que encima se metía con su peso. Sabía que tenía ciertos atributos femeninos que resaltaban por su tamaño, y no era precisamente la más delgada de las mujeres. Como le gustaba decir a su madre, a las mujeres de verdad no les preocupaba tener curvas. Pero que criticase su peso un animal que había estado cargando minutos antes un CAÑÓN él solo, era más de lo que le iba a tolerar. Con toda la fuerza de su furia le golpeó en la cabeza, haciendo que el chico gimiese de dolor y se sujetase el cráneo con las manos.

-Idiota- sentenció Lucy.

-Buuuu… eres mala Lucy.- lloriqueó Natsu.

Más calmada, una vez hubo desahogado su ira sobre el pelirrosa, se puso a contarle cosas de su vida. Natsu era un oyente magnifico. Sus marcadas expresiones y su ingenuidad hacían que conversar con él fuera atender a un desfile de emociones viviente. No se contenía, y gritaba su acuerdo o desacuerdo con las situaciones de la historia. Pasaba de la risa a la furia e indignación, para después pasar al llanto en un instante, y viceversa. Lucy disfrutó cada minuto de su conversación con el muchacho. Cuando llegó a la historia de su matrimonio concertado y el motivo de su viaje para encontrarse con su prometido, Natsu mostró un marcado ceño fruncido.

-¿Y tú quieres?- preguntó Natsu.

-¿Casarme?- exclamó Lucy.- Para nada. Me he pasado la vida bajo las ordenes de mi padre y ahora estaré lo que me queda de ella bajo las ordenes de algún niño mimado de la familia Zodiac. Sé que es la oportunidad de mi familia de entrar en la clase noble, de estar atados con sangre a ella. Y sé que por muchas historias escandalosas que haya de Sir Loke en el fondo es un buen hombre. Pero yo siempre he querido escapar. Hacerme con un barco y vivir siempre de aventuras, para escribirlas y así crear el mejor libro de aventuras del mundo.

-Es una buena meta- comentó Natsu.

-Es un sueño.

-¿Y cuál es la diferencia?-preguntó extrañado.

-Los sueños no pueden cumplirse.

-Eso es una estupidez- proclamó Natsu.- Si acaso existe una diferencia es que los sueños da más miedo perseguirlos. Pero tú eres valiente, Lucy. Solo debes seguir a tu sueño cuando te tienda la mano.

Se sonrió el uno al otro y se quedaron ahí, balanceándose. Sonó la campana de aviso del desayuno, pero ninguno hizo la más mínima intención de moverse. Parecía que a Natsu se le había olvidado su plan de robar cuatro desayunos.

Después de un rato, con la espalda cansada de no tener apoyo, Lucy se recostó hacia atrás, tumbándose cuan larga era. La cabeza le colgaba por el borde del tablero, haciendo que el mundo estuviera bocabajo. Ahora su vista se dirigía hacia la popa del barco. Se estaba estirando cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Se incorporó de golpe.

-Natsu. ¡Un barco! Se acerca un barco. ¡Y lleva una bandera pirata!- empezó a hiperventilar- Nadie lo ha visto, estarán casi todos en el desayuno, y nadie mira hacia la popa. ¡Tenemos que dar la alarma!

Sin embargo Natsu no se movió. Se le veía irritantemente tranquilo, mirando el horizonte sin variar su posición en lo más mínimo

-¿Eres idiota? Se acercan por popa. ¡Por popa! Te has llevado el cañón de popa. Estamos indefensos. ¡Nos van a abordar!

Lucy se planteó golpearle y obligarle a reaccionar, pero no había tiempo. Con un bufido se rasgó el lateral del vestido, y agarrando una de las cuerdas que estaban atadas al mástil se descolgó hasta la cubierta. Si hubiese esperado unos segundos más habría oído la profunda risa de Natsu, que se carcajeaba entre dientes

-Cuento con ello, Lucy. Cuento con ello.

Cuando Lucy llego a cubierta se dirigió a la carrera hacia la campana de alarma. La hizo sonar desesperadamente, al tiempo que gritaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los marineros surgieron de las puertas de acceso a sus camarotes y cocinas como hormigas de un hormiguero. Sin embargo ya era tarde. El capitán seguía gritando "a las armas", pero no había tiempo suficiente para cargar los cañones. Los tenían encima.

Para cuando los primeros piratas abordaron la cubierta, lo único que pudo hacer la tripulación fue colocarse en el centro de la cubierta. Todo fue inmediato, como un parpadeo. No tuvieron tiempo ni de llegar a la armería. La mitad de ellos estaban desarmados, y la otra mitad con armas improvisadas como cuchillos de cocina y mazas de madera, que se usaban para reparar el barco. Nada podían hacer contra las pistolas, los mosquetes y los afilados sables de los piratas.

"Estamos perdidos", "¿habéis visto la bandera? Son piratas Fairy", "El hada sentada en la calavera es roja. Es el barco de Salamander. Dicen que todos los barcos que aborda arden hasta desaparecer en las profundidades". Los comentarios resonaban en los oídos de Lucy. ¿Iban a arder hasta morir? Los hombres se apelotonaban en el centro de la cubierta. Todos intentaban alejarse en lo posible de los bordes del círculo, escapando. El capitán gritaba que protegiesen a la señorita, pero nadie hacia caso ya a sus órdenes.

-Quietos todos, Aye- resonó una voz, inesperadamente aguda-. Soy Happy, el temible Salamander. Ahora deponed las armas y ninguno sufrirá daño alguno.

La voz provenía de un pequeño niño. No debía tener mucho más de nueve años, y movía de un lado a otro una daga. Tenía el pelo azul celeste, y una bufanda de escamas en el cuello.

Uno de los marineros junto a Lucy gritó.

-¿Nos tomas por idiotas? Sabemos que no eres el capitán Salamander. Dicen que es un demonio que hace arder lo que toca, y que pelea con los puños desnudos. No hay manera de que una tripulación pirata siga a un enano como tú.

Lucy se habría esperado cualquier cosa menos lo que paso. El pequeño llamado Happy se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y apoyándose sobre sus manos empezó a sollozar. Todos los piratas empezaron a reírse de su pequeño compañero.

-Es cierto-resonó una voz.- Él no es el capitán.

Se oyeron exclamaciones, de sorpresa entre los marineros y de alegría de los piratas. Lucy notó que no llegaba aire a sus pulmones. El recién llegado se acercó al círculo de prisioneros al tiempo que se sacaba por la cabeza una camisa blanca adornada con un corazón y un látigo. Cuando se deshizo de ella Lucy pudo apreciar los músculos perfectamente formados bajo la morena piel. Llego al lado del niño pequeño, que aún se lamentaba de su desastrosa entrada es escena. Haciendo girar los oscuros ojos en una mueca de exasperación levantó a Happy y le quitó la bufanda. Se desató el pañuelo con el logo de los Heartfilia de la cabeza, dejando libres sus revueltos cabellos rosas, y se colocó la bufanda alrededor de su propio cuello. Todos vieron el tatuaje del hada, igual que el que adornaba la parte superior de la calavera en su bandera pirata, brillando en el hombro con un color rojo como la sangre, que lo marcaba como uno de los piratas de la legendaria tripulación pirata Fairy Tail.

-Soy Natsu Dragneel, alias Salamander- dijo con una sonrisa- Capitán de esta tripulación.

"Y estáis sufriendo un abordaje.

**Y hasta aquí, por ahora. Acepto cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar. Espero que os haya gustado :P**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos. Como siempre, no soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo II "Proposición"**

Los piratas se movían por la cubierta y las bodegas inferiores con la seguridad del que ha llevado a cabo el mismo acto mil veces. Sabían dónde se solían guardar los cargamentos más valiosos (las cubiertas interiores más céntricas, alejadas de las posibles entradas de agua en el casco). Sedas y joyas desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos después de que Natsu diera la orden de llevar a bordo de su barco todo aquello que considerasen de valor. Los hombres de Salamander reían ante un trabajo tan bien hecho, y aclamaban a su capitán, su astucia, su fuerza, su ingenio…

Lucy sentía ganas de vomitar

Para ser más específicos, sentía ganas de golpear a Natsu hasta sacarle una disculpa y de echarle del buque insignia de su padre con el rabo entre las piernas, y después vomitaría. Sentía la furia crecer en su interior cada vez que miraba al despreocupado pelirrosa, que se carcajeaba escuchando algo que el entusiasta Happy le contaba con evidente emoción.

No sabía que le causaba más molestia, sí que su sonrisa siguiese haciendo que mil haditas revoloteasen en su estómago o que aún no se hubiese puesto una camisa. No podía reclamarle si iba medio desnudo. Le fallaría la concentración a mitad de la frase, le llegaría algún sonrojo involuntario y perdería toda la autoridad que necesitaba para imponer su voluntad sobre el pelirrosa.

Cuando por fin uno de los subordinados del pelirrosa le pasó una camisa, la joven tomo la decisión hacer valer su posición para forzar a los piratas a salir de "su" barco. Se puso en pie entre el corro de los empleados de la compañía Heartfilia mientras veía al pelirrosa colocarse la prenda, ignorando los susurros de pánico que estos emitieron. Paso por alto el "Señorita, ¿qué está haciendo?" del capitán, y clavo sus pupilas en Natsu. Cuando el chico consiguió sacar la cabeza por el cuello de la camisa (dios sabría porque no la desabotonaba como haría todo el mundo) y desordenando de paso un poco más su alborotada cabellera, sus miradas se encontraron. Su cara formo una mueca extraña. Parecía al mismo tiempo avergonzado por lo que le había hecho y un poco asustado de la mirada fija de la rubia. En definitiva, parecía un niño pillado en una travesura.

Se dispuso a salir del grupo de prisioneros, pero uno de los hombres que Salamander había dejado a cargo de la vigilancia de los prisioneros se interpuso en su camino. La miro con furia animal, como si quisiera morderla. Lucy tragó saliva. No podía echarse atrás ahora. Necesitaba demostrar que tenía una posición de poder, algo que la permitiese negociar… No podía permitirse mostrar temor ante esos hombres…

…

Desde su posición Natsu vio como Lucy se dirigía hacia él y era interceptada por uno de sus tripulantes. Lo cierto es que el contraste era inmenso. El hombre era como un oso, enorme y con músculos marcados bajo una piel marcada por cicatrices de mil batallas. Lucy era una mujer de estatura media, pero al lado de aquel marinero parecía una niña pequeña. El contraste se acentuaba cuando comparabas la blanca y sedosa piel de la rubia con la marcada piel de su tripulante. El marinero le dijo algo a Lucy después de que esta no mostrase signos de ir a retroceder ni a desistir en su propósito de acercarse a él. La vio alzar la barbilla desafiante y fijar su mirada chocolate en el marinero, para después contestarle con los músculos de la mandíbula tensos. Natsu no fue capaz de escuchar el intercambio de palabras, pero por la reacción del marinero obviamente había sido una contestación no muy agradable. Sin embargo, cuando vio que el hombre bajo su mando se preparaba para golpear a la rubia muchacha, reaccionó con la máxima rapidez de la que fue capaz. Salió disparado, dejando a Happy con la palabra en la boca, y con la frase "No la toques" que resonaba en su cabeza con la fuerza de mil cañones, hasta el punto que se planteó estar volviéndose loco. Sin embargo sabía que era tarde, no iba a llegar a tiempo…

Antes de que llegara siquiera a medio camino, la pierna de Lucy salió disparada de debajo de la rasgada falda de su vestido. Fue rápido como un fogonazo, pero la cabeza de su marinero se ladeó y el hombre calló inconsciente frente a la erguida figura de la rubia. Natsu jamás había visto una patada semejante. Rápida como un latigazo y sin duda efectiva como un martillo. Había alcanzado la cabeza del marinero, dejándolo fuera de combate en menos tiempo que el que Happy tardaría en decir Aye.

Se detuvo a media carrera al sentir que los ojos de Lucy Heartfilia volvían a fijar su atención en su persona. Trago saliva y se planteó retroceder. No quería probar la efectividad de la recién bautizada "Lucy Kick".

Lucy se dirigió hacia el pelirrosa bajo la atenta mirada de ambas tripulaciones. Mientras pasaba por encima del noqueado tripulante de los piratas, todos dejaron de respirar. La compañía Heartfilia estaba dispuesta a salvar a la señorita a cualquier precio. Los piratas no permitirían qué su capitán fuese golpeado de ninguna manera. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Sin embargo, lo que se encargó de cortarla fue una carcajada de Natsu, que se abalanzó hacia Lucy y la sujetó de los hombros mientras luchaba por no caer doblado de la risa. La rubia lo miraba con un puchero molesto, inflando los carrillos y con los labios y el entrecejo fruncidos con molestia.

-Idiota. Como se te ocurre… abordarnos. ¿Qué narices te pasa?- reclamaba Lucy, mientras empezaba a golpearle en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

Natsu se apartó como pudo de los golpes, mientras intentaba que se le pasara la risa. Cuando por fin recupero el aliento y dejo de notar el dolor en las costillas, resultado de sus risas y, en mayor medida, de los sorprendentemente fuertes golpes de Lucy, contestó con lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

-¿perdón?- se disculpó el pelirrosa, con su sonrisa eterna

-Ni perdón ni nada, ¡maldición!- contesto Lucy, empezando a subir el tono- ya estas sacando tu atontada cabeza del barco de mi padre, o te juro por toda el agua de los mares que te pateare tanto y con tanta fuerza que con esa bufanda que llevas les sobrara tela para llevar lo que quede de ti a tu barco pirata

Conteniendo una risita, Natsu la cargo sobre su hombro. Sus piratas rugieron y rieron, creando un estruendo que acalló los gritos de queja que emitía la tripulación abordada.

Saltó por la baranda del invadido barco mercante y aterrizó en la cubierta de pulida madera de su amado barco pirata. Sonrió, feliz por el reencuentro. En cierto modo, era como volver a ver a un amigo después de estar semanas sin verlo.

El emotivo momento fue cortado por los golpes que la joven Heartfilia le propinaba en la espalda, y por el pataleo que la rubia hacía por soltarse. La hizo botar sobre su hombro para acomodarla y que le fuese más sencillo sujetarla. La parte mala del plan fue que en los pocos segundos que Lucy estuvo fuera de su agarre aprovecho para propinarle un rodillazo, que debido a su posición, impacto justo en la parte alta de su estómago. Resollando a causa de la falta de aire, se dirigió a su camarote. Su tripulación hacia un escándalo, pero aun así distinguió gritos sueltos de "doma a esa perra" y "demuestra a la dama quien es el rey del mar".

"Típico", pensó Natsu molesto

Abrió la puerta de su camarote privado y entro en él, aun cargando a Lucy. La dejo sobre el suelo, y ella le dirigió una mirada asesina que le quemó la nuca mientras se giraba a bloquear las puertas.

-Más te vale que ni pienses por un momento en hacerme nada, maldito pirata- le susurró Lucy, mirándolo con más furia aún

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza, Lucy- dijo alegre el pelirrosa, ganándose una mirada extrañada de la rubia

-¿No? ¿Por qué?

-¿Porque qué?

-¿Por qué no lo harías?- preguntó la rubia

-¿preferirías que si quisiera?- se extrañó Natsu

Esto produjo un sonrojo en Lucy, y un murmullo que sonó a algo así como "claro que no digo eso, idiota"

-Relájate, Lucy. Te he traído aquí porque quiero que hablemos. Me disculparas, pero dejaré que mis hombres piensen lo que quieran. Por si no lo sabes, gran parte de lo que significa ser pirata es tener una retahíla de historias inventadas que hacen que tu fama inventada haga más fácil abordar a tus enemigos.

-Eso tiene más sentido del que debería- dijo Lucy- pero aun así. Si no quieres hacer honor a los gritos de tus hombres, ¿porque me has traído aquí?

-necesitaba hablar contigo en privado, sin varias orejas de más escuchando. Si cuando libere a tu tripulación a alguno se le escapa que puedes negociar con el terrible Salamander, perderé mucha reputación. Así será más fácil.

-¿Negociar? ¿Qué quieres negociar?

-Mi procedimiento normal de actuación es abordar el barco cuando está a poca distancia de una ciudad portuaria. Mínimas bajas posibles, y cuando cojo lo que quiero o necesito, meto a toda la tripulación enemiga en sus botes salvavidas. Luego quemo el barco. Cuando ellos llegan a la ciudad en sus botes de remos y dan la alarma, yo ya estoy demasiado lejos como para que las autoridades me atrapen

-Y me cuentas esto ¿Por qué?...

-Porque quiero proponerte un trato. He visto que tienes cierta relación con ese barco. Para ti no es un simple buque de transporte. Respeto el vínculo entre el alma del barco y el alma de la tripulación.

Lucy asintió. Sabia de lo que hablaba. Ese barco era el favorito de su madre, daría lo que fuese por que no ardiese. El plan de Natsu era obvio. Dinero a cambio del barco… O eso era lo que esperaría de cualquier pirata. Tal vez por eso la siguiente frase del pelirrosa la dejo sin respiración

-A cambio de quemar solo un par de velas para retrasarles y que no den la alarma a tiempo, quiero que vengas conmigo- dijo, al tiempo que le tendía la mano, con una sonrisa

La mirada de Lucy debía ser un poema, porque se rio un poco para después ensanchar la sonrisa un poco mas

-¿No decías que querías vivir aventuras? Te ofrezco huir de tu estúpido matrimonio concertado. Te ofrezco el hogar con más aventuras del mundo- dijo el pelirrosa, con los ojos brillando de emoción- Te ofrezco que te unas a Fairy Tail

**Y hasta aquí por ahora. Espero que os vaya gustando, y cualquier duda o idea que tengáis me la podéis dejar en un review. Para contestar a todos los que preguntaron por ello al mismo tiempo, seguramente suba un capitulo por semana. Si me retraso será por algún asunto de fuerza mayor. Espero que os guste la historia, y que sigáis leyendome.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo tres… Demasiado tiempo sin publicar. No voy a poner ninguna excusa, todos los que escribís (y los que no lo hacéis espero que entendáis) sabéis que simplemente hay temporadas en las que ni siquiera la inspiración basta para hacerte sentarte escribir… pero espero poner remedio a ello pronto. De momento aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo.**

**Como siempre, no soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo III "Paz efímera"**

Lucy le miraba como si estuviese loco. Natsu no podía reprochárselo. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era algo muy del estilo pirata. Pero había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. Lucy tenía el mar en la sangre y el alma de un pirata. Podía olerlo, y como el viejo decía a menudo, el deber de un pirata es buscar y encontrar los mejores tesoros del mar.

Y la chica frente a él era el tesoro más valioso que había visto jamás.

Si algo podía aumentar la efectividad y la leyenda de la mítica tripulación de los Fairys era la adición de un nuevo miembro con las aptitudes de la rubia que estaba frente a él. Natsu estaba seguro. Sólo con los talentos que la rubia ya había demostrado (sabia moverse por un barco, sentía la llamada del mar y era capaz de dejar inconscientes a tipos que triplicaban su tamaño de una sola patada) ya entraría sin problemas en su tripulación. La idea de los talentos que pudiese tener la rubia ocultos… Solo hacía que estuviese más convencido de que su idea era perfecta.

La mujer frente a él, por el contrario, no parecía tenerlo tan claro. Lo miraba como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

"Tú te has vuelto loco"

"No descarto la posibilidad"

"¿Pretendes que me una a tu tripulación?"

"No" Lucy lo miró sin entender. Natsu siguió explicando con un suspiro. Se recostó en el borde del enorme escritorio que tenía en su camarote, listo para contestar a las dudas de la rubia "Quiero que te unas a Fairy Tail"

"Creía que tu tripulación era Fairy Tail" se extrañó Lucy.

"En cierto modo. Los únicos miembros oficiales de la tripulación Fairy que estamos en el barco somos Happy y yo. El resto están bajo mis órdenes, pero no son piratas Fairy propiamente dichos. Simplemente son los hombres a las órdenes del "gran Salamander". La tripulación de Fairy Tail es algo más complicada. Todos tenemos que servir en el buque insignia del maestro Makarov si nos reclama. Pero todos tenemos nuestros barcos y tripulaciones aparte"

"Así que es como una flota" dedujo Lucy.

"Sí, algo así" sonrió Natsu "Pero en cada una de las naves independiente de la flota sólo el capitán y el segundo oficial suelen ser Fairys. De todas formas, yo no puedo nombrarte una integrante de Fairy Tail. Eso solo lo puede hacer el maestro"

"Lo que te propongo es que navegues conmigo hasta nuestra isla (sí, tenemos una isla) y en el viaje decidas si quieres ser parte o no, y si aceptas podrás escoger si quieres una tripulación aparte o si prefieres unirte a una de las tripulaciones ya formadas"

…

Mil pensamientos volaban de un lado a otro de la cabeza de Lucy, pero los que más se repetían era `hazlo ahora mismo´ y `No puedes hacer eso´.

Tristemente contradictorios.

Si tuviese que ser sincera consigo misma, habría dicho que si al primer indicio de ofrecimiento. Incluso se habría ofrecido voluntaria a irse con Natsu a vivir su sueño si él no lo hubiese propuesto... No se le había pasado por alto que Natsu le había, literalmente, tendido la mano para que agarrara su sueño. Pero como siempre, había impedimentos.

Su familia había luchado durante mucho tiempo muy duro para alcanzar su actual posición. Y el matrimonio al que se dirigía, por mucho que detestase la idea, era la culminación de las aspiraciones de varias generaciones pasadas de su familia de pertenecer a la nobleza.

¿De verdad iba a ser capaz de tirar esas pretensiones por la borda para seguir su más ansiado sueño?

"¡ACEPTO!" exclamó la rubia, gritando tan fuerte que le dolió la garganta.

`Lo siento, antepasados´ pensó Lucy.

El repentino estallido de Lucy había sobresaltado a Natsu, haciendo que este resbalase por el borde de su propio escritorio. El pelirrosa cayó a plomo y se golpeó con el borde de la mesa en la nuca, causándole un dolor tan intenso que sintió que le latía el cerebro dentro del cráneo.

`Ups… y también lo siento por eso, Natsu´

Mientras Natsu se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, sujetando su cabeza entre las manos, Lucy empezó a esbozar una sonrisa radiante. Hasta sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre. Ella, Lucy Heartfilia, iba a ser una pirata. Y no una pirata cualquiera. Una pirata Fairy. Sería un escándalo de magnitudes épicas en la "alta sociedad" del archipiélago, pero estaba segura de que ni su padre ni su madre le darían importancia. Se preocuparían un poco, pero ya encontraría ella la forma de tranquilizarles y hacerle saber que todo iba bien. Ya parecían reacios a acceder al casamiento antes de mandarla, pero ellos no podían oponerse a una petición directa de la nobleza.

Pero la nobleza no podía culparles si su hija era una bala perdida, ¿verdad?

"Pero Natsu" dijo, ignorando las maldiciones que el chico soltaba por lo bajo "Sabes que voy camino de casarme con un miembro de la nobleza. Si voy contigo, es muy posible que manden a la flota real a capturarte…"

"No, que va" Dijo Natsu. Por su tono, estaba claramente molesto aun por el golpe. El puchero que hizo con los labios hizo que a Lucy le dieran ganas de abrazarlo "Jamás nos atraparan antes de llegar a Magnolia. Y una vez que estés en la isla y formes parte de Fairy Tail, podemos convocar a todos si hace falta. No importa cuál sea la fuerza naval a la que pueda recurrir tu ex prometido de pacotilla. Serian estúpidos si se intentan enfrentar a Fairy Tail. Y más aún si su intención es capturar uno de los nuestros. Si lo intentan, haré arder sus barcos hasta que sean cenizas entre la espuma"

La declaración de Natsu parecía la de un niño pequeño, diciendo que su equipo era el mejor de los mejores del mundo mundial. Simplemente infantil, teniendo en cuenta el puchero que le acompañaba. Pero algo en sus oscuros ojos hizo dudar a Lucy si de verdad le sería imposible a aquel pelirrosa someter a toda una flota, si llegase a ser necesario.

"Entonces… ¿Es en serio?" preguntó Lucy "¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"¡Claro que sí!" Tú déjamelo todo a mí.

…

Natsu dejó atrás a una entusiasta y ansiosa Lucy, con la recomendación de que no saliese del camarote. Era mejor no dar esperanzas a los prisioneros de que si luchaban podían recuperar el barco y a su huésped especial:

`Si no ven el premio no lucharan por el´ se dijo a si mismo Natsu, saliendo a la cubierta de su amado navío.

No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí dentro hablando con Lucy y diseñando el plan a seguir con ella, pero debió haber sido bastante. Lo suficiente para que su salida ocasionase una ronda de silbidos y risitas entre los tripulantes que ocupaban el barco vecino y los pocos que aún se mantenían en el buque pirata. La reputación de su virilidad acababa de subir varios puntos.

Saltando de nuevo al barco abordado, que flotaba paralelo a la baranda de su amado barco, Natsu se preparó para el espectáculo. No sabía cómo iba a tomar su tripulación el cambio en el guion establecido para los abordajes, pero esperaba que no diese pie a ningún motín por parte de los más deseosos de violencia.

"¡Escuchadme todos!" gritó, con su mejor voz de capitán "Tenemos un pequeño cambio de planes…"

El silencio fue absoluto. Hubo algún que otro marinero reticente a la idea de cambiar su actuación como los "piratas Salamander", pero ninguno se atrevía a contradecir directamente al capitán. Les había salvado demasiadas veces el pellejo como para desconfiar de sus decisiones. Si él lo decía, es que había una buena razón para ello.

En unos segundos desde que Natsu dio la orden, todos los piratas entraron en movimiento, trasladándose frenéticamente entre las cuerdas y mástiles. Apenas tardaron unos minutos en reunir todas las velas del barco (menos la vela del palo menor) y meterlas todas en uno de los botes salvavidas. Natsu cedió a Happy el honor de prenderles fuego y soltar el barquito en medio del mar para que ardiese hasta hundirse.

Abandonaron el barco de la hermandad Heartfilia, y regresaron al buque pirata. Establecieron el rumbo a la isla de Magnolia, con el viento de popa ideal para la navegación y el ánimo alto entre la tripulación. Mientras tanto, el enorme galeón, bastante más vacío que unas horas antes, se movía a paso lento hacia el puerto más cercano, impulsado únicamente por la pequeña vela que Natsu había dejado sin prender fuego.

Todos los hombres celebraban en el barco del "pirata de fuego" más temido de los mares. La caza y la presa había sido estupenda, y como consecuencia de ello, el ron se repartía entre los cada vez más borrachos marineros. Gracias a dios eso los mantenía distraídos, y ninguno había caído aun en el hecho de que la señorita Heartfilia no había vuelto al barco tras los supuestos "servicios" prestados a Salamander.

Natsu, de pie en medio de la cubierta superior de su barco, inspiró profundamente. Se preguntaba cuanto podía durar la paz que estaba teniendo ahora mismo, con las bodegas llenas, sin heridos entre su tripulación y con la mujer más hermosa e increíble que había visto en su vida oculta en su camarote.

Había hablado muy pronto, claramente.

Un grito aterrado resonó en el barco, haciendo que todos se pusieran alerta. Del camarote del capitán salió corriendo un hiperventilante Happy. Chillando incoherencias sobre fantasmas y brujas se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu, interponiendo al pelirrosa entre la figura que salía de los aposentos del capitán y su cuerpo pequeño y tembloroso.

Los hombres estaban con las espadas y los puñales desenvainados, apuntando a la rubia mujer que salía por las puertas de madera, vistiendo una de las camisas del capitán (que le quedaba grande) y unos holgados pantalones, sujetos a su cintura por una cinta de seda roja. Natsu trago saliva ruidosamente. Estaba teniendo incluso más calor de lo normal para él, eso seguro.

La primera voz que acallo el latido de su corazón desbocado en los oídos vino del único hombre a bordo que podía reclamar el dudoso honor de probar una de las patadas de Lucy.

"Es la perra Heartfilia" bramó el enorme marinero "Ha robado ropa al capitán y se ha colado en el barco. No debemos llevar mujeres a bordo, da mal fario ¡Hay que matarla!"

Natsu suspiró… Ahí se iba su preciada paz.

….

**Y hasta aquí por ahora. Tengo la firme intención de empezar a subir capítulos más seguido, así que me despido con la esperanza de que nos leamos pronto.**

**Dejad reviews, please ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos semanas desde el último capitulo. Tengo que seguir intentando reducir el tiempo de subida. Paciencia, ya ira llegando el ritmo XD**

**Como siempre, no soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo IV "Vida en el Barco"**

Lucy tenía ganas de patear a aquel imbécil otra vez… Ella no había robado nada. El mismo Natsu le aconsejo que tomara parte de su ropa hasta que pudiesen conseguirle algo más cómodo para moverse por el barco que su estúpido vestido. No era su culpa que aquel pequeño peliazul se hubiese colado en el camarote justo cuando solo llevaba puesto el largo camisón blanco que iba bajo el vestido francés. En medio de la oscuridad, no quería ni pensar que habría creído el pobre Happy que había visto…

Una figura de mujer en medio de la oscuridad con un fino vestido blanco… si habías oído cualquiera de las historias de miedo típicas de los marineros, reaccionarias chillando como el pobre niño

Pudo escuchar a Natsu explicar que ella era su invitada, y como el hombre gritaba en contra, haciendo que el pelirrosa cada vez luciese más molesto. Al final tuvo que recurrir a su posición de capitán para acallar los aullidos del marinero y explicarse. La mayoría de la tripulación parecía contenta con la idea, pero el marinero no:

"Guau… ¿Tan buena es esta perra en la alcoba que te ha hecho ablandarte con solo montarla una vez, capitán?" dijo en voz alta, asegurándose que todos escuchaban su voz de desprecio "Tal vez se la puedas dejar probar a tu fiel tripulación después, ¿no te parece?"

Natsu parecía a punto de cometer una barbaridad contra el hombre, y por mucho que Lucy quisiera en parte dejarle hacerlo, sabía que no sería prudente que el capitán cometiese un acto semejante con su tripulación. Si no intervenía rápidamente, todo el asunto podía acabar muy mal para Natsu.

`Si tengo que crearme una reputación pirata digna de una capitana de Fairy Tail, será mejor empezar cuanto antes´ pensó Lucy para sí misma

Se acercó al pelirrosa y le colocó la mano en el hombro, haciendo que este se estremeciese y voltease a verla. La rubia negó lentamente con la cabeza

`Yo me encargo, Natsu´

Se plantó frente al marinero, que continuaba mirándola con desprecio. Podía sentir los ojos de toda la tripulación sobre ella, especialmente la penetrante mirada de Natsu en su espalda, vigilando que no estuviese expuesta a ninguna clase de amenaza. Pudo sentir como su estómago cosquilleaba ante este hecho.

"Primero" dijo la rubia, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al gigante con superioridad ensayada "eres un tremendo imbécil machista y maleducado. No se habla así de una dama, menos aún de una que puede patear tu anormal trasero por la borda. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Natsu me ha montado, idiota? ¿Te has creído que soy una mujer que se deje colocar bajo un hombre?..."

Las mandíbulas desencajadas y la colección de ojos desorbitados entre la tripulación fueron dignas de recordar, pero Lucy estaba demasiado lanzada como para pensar en lo que estaba diciendo

"… En cualquier caso, lo que el capitán y yo hemos hecho, hacemos y haremos en privado no es de la incumbencia, marinero. Ahora si nos disculpa, tengo una charla pendiente que terminar con él."

Tras esta declaración, se acercó a Natsu que la miraba entre asombrado y aterrorizado, y le arrastró a su camarote de nuevo. Esta vez los silbidos que les acompañaron y los comentarios no iban solo a favor del capitán.

"Debo decir…" dijo, soltando una risita mientras cerraba las puertas de pesada madera "que esa ha sido la conversación más mal interpretable que he oído pronunciar a una dama"

Al girarse pudo ver la cara de Lucy del color más rojo que recordaba haber visto en una cara

"Oh Dios mío" susurro Lucy "¿cómo he podido decir eso?"

Natsu no pudo ni quiso controlar la carcajada que le brotó del pecho

"No te rías, idiota. ¿Has oído como ha sonado? Se van a pensar que yo… que yo…"

"¿Qué la futura capitana de Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia tiene una relación más allá de lo profesional conmigo?" Sonrió Natsu, sacándole a las mejillas de Lucy un color incluso más intenso. Se carcajeó un poco antes de continuar "No es tan grave. Muchos de los miembros acaban teniendo alguna clase de relación más allá de lo estrictamente profesional. Fairy Tail es una gran familia, hasta el punto de que algunas parejas han formado sus propias familias. Con hijos y todo. Nadie hace un drama de ello, excepto Mira. Por ejemplo, el imbécil de hierritos y Levy son amantes. Se creen que es un secreto, pero se les ve venir a la legua. Toda la tripulación lo sabe…"

"¿Quiénes son esos?"

"Miembros de Fairy Tail… en teoría regresan a magnolia estos días también, es posible que nos los encontremos antes de llegar a puerto. Te gustara Levy, seguro. Todos te gustaran. Además, no debes preocuparte por ningún rumor de tu relación conmigo dentro de Fairy Tail. Ninguno de los miembros se creerá por un momento que nos hayamos acostado. Por alguna razón me consideran o asexual o muy inocente para siquiera pensar que pueda estar con una mujer" dijo Natsu, rascándose la nuca y desordenando más el rebelde cabello rosa

Aquella afirmación, saliendo de un hombre como Natsu, le sonó a Lucy como si dijeran que el mar era rojo y el cielo verde. Sin embargo, había visto suficiente en sus conversaciones como para entender porque sus compañeros pensarían eso. Simplemente era demasiado… abierto. Podía recordar a un niño a cualquiera que hablase cinco minutos con él.

Pero eso no significaba nada

Sonrojándose por el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, Lucy sacudió la cabeza en un seco asentimiento. Mejor sería distraerse antes de que su cerebro y sus hormonas la llevasen a terrenos en los que no quería adentrarse aun. En lugar de eso, decidió distraer su atención en cosas más seguras para su salud mental.

"Háblame de Fairy Tail" dijo, con voz emocionada y ojos brillantes "de sus miembros, de la Titania Erza, del Relámpago Laxus, de la Capitana Demonio Mirajane… de tus aventuras… quiero saberlo todo."

La sonrisa de Natsu fue simplemente contagiosa

…

Antes de que se completara una semana de estancia en el barco pirata, Lucy ya había sufrido un absoluto cambio en su esquema cerebral sobre lo que era una travesía marítima.

Acostumbrada a los viajes en barcos de la compañía de su padre, en los que era tratada como si fuese de cristal, la animada tripulación pirata era un festival de nuevas experiencias. El ruido que hacían, peleando sin motivo aparente, las sonoras carcajadas y las exclamaciones de alegría desenfrenada podían ser oídas en el barco de Salamander a cualquier hora del día.

Cualquier tensión inicial con la tripulación desapareció tras compartir unas cuantas comidas con la rubia. Sentada junto al capitán, Lucy notaba los ojos de la tripulación sobre ella, esperando que hiciese gala de sus refinados modales. El interés no duro mucho, en vista de que comía tan normal como el más normal de ellos. Exceptuando al capitán. Comparado con la forma de comer de Natsu, hasta un lobo famélico parecía educado. Lucy tuvo que reprimir la mueca que estuvo a punto de formarse en su cara la primera vez que la hablo con la boca tan llena que se le hinchaban los carrillos. Era algo asqueroso, y ligeramente adorable, como un niño pequeño con prisa por irse a jugar rápido.

Y hablando de niños pequeños, quien más rápido pareció acoger a la rubia en la pequeña comunidad que formaba el barco fue el pequeño Happy. Tras una extensa explicación de Natsu, con múltiples promesas que le aseguraban que no era un ente maligno, el peliazul parecía haberle cogido un especial cariño a la rubia. Hasta el punto que era ella a la primera a la que llamaba cuando se hacía daño o tenía miedo… Durante unos días Lucy se extrañó de ello, estando internamente convencida de que sería Natsu la persona a la que más acudiría Happy en caso de necesidad. No tardo en comentar la situación con el pelirrosa, que le aseguro que era tan raro como que un niño pequeño intentase hacerse el duro frente a su padre pero le pidiese mimos a su madre.

Perfectamente normal

Lucy tardo algo de tiempo en hacerse a la idea de que alguien la viese a ella como lo más cercano a una imagen materna, pero suponía que Happy no tenía mucha más opción teniendo en cuenta el panorama del barco en el que vivía. Tras los primeros días, descubrió que se encontraba sorprendentemente cómoda en la posición maternal en la que Happy la había situado en su pequeño mundo… aunque solo fuese cuando tenía necesidad de ser mimado o cuidado. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba picándola respecto a su relación con el capitán o a su cuerpo y figura. Las burlas y risitas contenidas del pequeño solían terminar con una Lucy con la paciencia agotada persiguiéndole por cubierta mientras el niño reía a carcajadas gritando el nombre de Natsu y pidiendo auxilio, mientras todo el mundo reía del cada vez más común espectáculo. Las persecuciones solían terminar con Happy subiendo como un mono desquiciado por las cuerdas del barco, sabiendo que la rubia (ni nadie aparte de tal vez Natsu en un buen día) podía seguirle el ritmo en los inestables componentes del barco que se balanceaban sobre la cubierta.

La primera vez que Lucy vio a Happy saltar de cuerda en cuerda para ir de un mástil a otro, por poco le dio un ataque. El niño se movía con la soltura del que ha realizado movimientos como aquel más a menudo de lo que ha caminado en tierra firme. Pero eso no bastaba para quitar la preocupación de la mente de Lucy al ver al pequeño arrojarse con total seguridad al vacío. Cuando angustiada por la posibilidad de que el pequeño cállese y se hiciese daño de verdad acudió a Natsu, este le dijo que no debía preocuparse. Lucy había estallado llamándolo irresponsable y descerebrado, y se había negado a dirigirle la palabra durante los siguientes días. Sin embargo, cuando fue capaz de apartar la mirada preocupada de la figura del Happy "volador", pudo darse cuenta de que siempre que realizaba sus aéreas aventuras los ojos negros del capitán no se apartaban un momento del pequeño cuerpo. Se sintió aún más avergonzada cuando observo a varios miembros aparentemente aleatorios de la tripulación mantener vigilado por turnos al peliazul, preparados para atraparlo ante la posibilidad (escasa) de que un resbalón lo precipitase a cubierta.

Cuando fue a disculparse con Natsu por sacar conclusiones precipitadas, este las había tomado con un simple asentimiento de cabeza y lo había dejado pasar sin mayor preocupación. Al contrario de lo esperado, la dedico una de las sonrisas que iluminaban el día de Lucy y le comento que estaba "profundamente agradecido de que su compañera cuidase a Happy tanto como el mismo lo hacía"

Aquel inocente comentario saco los colores a Lucy, que se precipitó a las cocinas a preguntar si podía ayudar… Cualquier lugar alejado de cubierta estaba bien, mientras le permitiese no sentir la mirada de Natsu sobre ella.

Estúpido Natsu…

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que os haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto. Creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo empezare a meter más personajes**

**Dejad reviews ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Se me han hecho largas estas dos semanas. Aprecio mucho los reviews que me habéis dejado, y os animo a dejar más. **

**Como siempre, no soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capitulo V "Primer Contacto"**

Tres semanas en el barco haciendo trabajos secundarios, jugando con Happy y oyendo hablar a Natsu sobre Fairy Tail y sus asombrosos personajes llevaron a Lucy a enfrentarse al reto de tomar una decisión sobre su futuro inmediato, dado que cada día estaban más cerca de llegar a la isla de Magnolia.

Convencida de que su decisión era la acertada, decidió hablar con el pelirrosa una noche tras las campanadas que anunciaban el cambio de turno, el momento del día más tranquilo y privado que se podía conseguir en una embarcación.

Después de acostar a Happy en su cama en el camarote del capitán, y tras improvisar un cuento que ayudase a dormir al pequeño peliazul, subió las escaleras que se encontraban en los laterales del barco y permitían llegar a la parte de la cubierta localizada en el "techo" del camarote principal, donde se encontraba el capitán guiando el timón

"Natsu" Llamo la rubia, haciéndole notar su presencia

"Dime Lucy" dijo el pelirrosa con voz tranquila

"Escucha… He estado pensando en que si me hago de Fairy Tail y me ofrecen un barco propio y una tripulación y todo eso… Bueno. No voy a aceptar la oferta."

Natsu se giró a mirarla sorprendido. Por lo que le había parecido entender, ese era el sueño de Lucy. No podía comprender el porqué de su cambio de opinión.

Antes de que siguiese hablando, Natsu hizo una seña al marinero más próximo que había en cubierta, un hombre ya viejo pero que tenía experiencia a la hora de manejar el timón. Lo dejo a cargo de la embarcación y acto seguido se fue con Lucy a recorrer la cubierta.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi lugar favorito y ahí hablamos?" pregunto con una sonrisa

Lucy asintió quedamente, y siguió a Natsu en su camino al puesto de vigía. La noche era absolutamente pacífica. Soplaba una leve brisa que apenas llegaba a conseguir el mar se ondulase en unas suaves olas, formando un interminable espejo de color negro obsidiana en el cual se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas. Era como estar flotando en medio de un cielo estrellado.

Una vez llegaron a la plataforma de madera, se sentaron uno junto al otro. Lucy esperaba que Natsu empezase a hablar enseguida, pero parecía no saber muy bien cómo abordar la conversación, así que decidió ponérselo fácil:

"¿Y bien?" preguntó insegura "¿te parece buena idea?"

"No lo sé, sinceramente. Creía que querías unirte a Fairy Tail para vivir tus propias aventuras" dijo Natsu, evitando mirarla fijamente.

"Si si… eso fue lo que dije… pero he estado pensando… que bueno… Tal vez si me fuera, quien sabe…" empezó a atolondrarse Lucy. No quería decirlo en voz alta, porque sería admitir que se había encariñado con el barco, la tripulación… Y con el capitán. Y antes muerta que ver la media sonrisa de satisfacción de Natsu a costa de ella

"… ¿No crees que Happy me echaría de menos? Sí, eso mismo. Happy me necesita aquí, así que no puedo irme. Simplemente seré tu segunda de abordo. Tampoco es como si tuviese que vivir mis aventuras yo sola, ¿no?"

Lucy no creía que hubiese una sonrisa que pudiese gustarle más que la brillante sonrisa que le regalaba Natsu cada día, pero en ese momento tuvo que admitir que se había equivocado, al ver pasar su cara del más asombrado estupor a una expresión más radiante que cualquier otra que le hubiese visto hacer.

Definitivamente el sonrojo le quedaba bien a su sonrisa

"¿Vas a quedarte conmigo entonces?" preguntó, obviamente emocionado con la idea de tener a la rubia en su tripulación.

"Con Happy"

"Y conmigo"

"Vale, un setenta por ciento con Happy y un treinta contigo"

"cincuenta Happy y cincuenta yo"

"Sesenta por Happy, cuarenta por ti"

"Hecho" finalizó Natsu con una sonrisa.

Le comunicaron la noticia a Happy a la mañana siguiente, consiguiendo que estallase en una caótica mezcla de lágrimas y risas emocionadas. Lucy tuvo que abrazarlo durante cinco minutos largos hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para que se le entendiese alguno de los balbuceos que salían de su boca.

Suponiendo que si se quedaba en el camarote viéndole llorar el orgulloso niño después se sentiría avergonzado, Natsu salió a cubierta dejándolos a solas.

Estaba mirando por el catalejo, buscando cualquier punto de referencia para confirmar su buen rumbo, pero no fue capaz de distinguir ninguna de las islas que teóricamente deberían poder ver a esas alturas del viaje. Tal vez se habían retrasado por la escasez de viento del día anterior, pero si hacia el final de la mañana no había visto alguna aún, debería empezar a preocuparse.

Aun buscaba cualquier señal en el horizonte cuando sintió la presencia de Lucy a su lado

"Parece que a Happy le hace ilusión la idea, futura segunda de abordo Lucy" mencionó sin despegar la mirada del catalejo

"Parece hacerle más ilusión que al mismísimo capitán, señor" le devolvió la puya Lucy

"Tal vez al capitán le haría más ilusión si se admitiese que él ha sido por lo menos el cincuenta por ciento de las razones por las que aceptó ese puesto" murmuro Natsu.

"Juraría que ya cerramos ese trato ayer"

"Siempre podríamos rehacer los términos del trato si ambas partes están de acuerdo en hacerlo"

"¿Tanto te gustaría ser la razón por la que me he quedado?"

"…"

"Creo que se lo tiene demasiado creído, capitán"

"…"

"¿Vas a decir algo, Natsu?"

"Mira en esa dirección" dijo Natsu señalando el horizonte, repentinamente serio, al tiempo que le tendía el catalejo a Lucy "¿Qué ves?"

Lucy tomo el pesado catalejo de latón brillante, y se lo llevo a la altura de los ojos mientras cerraba uno de ellos.

"parece un barco… pero es extraño" Dijo Lucy, frunciendo el entrecejo "va muy bajo, hundiéndose en el agua. Aunque llevase las bodegas llenas de plomo, no debería hundirse tanto"

"Eso me parecía… ¿distingues la bandera?"

"Es negra, eso seguro" confirmó Lucy "pero estamos muy lejos como para distinguir nada más…"

"¿Tiene el casco cubierto de metal?"

A Lucy le pareció la pregunta más rara que había oído en su vida. ¿Qué clase de maniaco recubriría el casco de madera de un galeón con placas de metal?

Sin embargo ahí estaban, recubriendo cada centímetro de los laterales del barco, formando una impresionante coraza. No era de extrañar que el barco fuese tan absolutamente bajo… debía pesar tres veces lo que el barco de Natsu por todo ese peso añadido.

"Sí, lo está… no me lo puedo creer, pero tiene recubrimiento de metal…"

"Eso me parecía… creo que es hora de presentarte a Gajeel…" dijo Natsu, tomando aire "… PREPARAD LOS CAÑONES Y SOLTAD LAS VELAS… VAMOS A REDUCIR A CENIZAS AL BASTARDO DE HIERRITOS

`Bien´ pensó Lucy, suspirando profundamente `parece que será un saludo al estilo Natsu´

"Vamos Lucy…"

"Ni hablar, Natsu."

"Déjame solo una. Una bala incendiaria especial de Salamander y paro…"

"No me presentaré a un miembro de la banda pirata a la que quiero entrar disparándole una bala de cañón, por muy especial y prende fuegos que sea"

"Pero Lucyyyyyyyyy" lloriqueó el capitán

"No. Si queréis pelearos lo hacéis vosotros dos idiotas a solas. No comprometáis los barcos y la tripulación"

La susodicha tripulación veía admirada como el poderoso Salamander cedía ante los deseos de la rubia Heartfilia, a la que nombraron de inmediato como su salvadora y reina indiscutible del barco...

Aun cuando nunca había llegado a haber muertos reales, las peleas entre los miembros de la banda de Fairy Tail acostumbraban a ser brutales y a dejar más huesos rotos de lo que sería aconsejable en una tripulación activa. Sin embargo, todo eso se había ahorrado gracias a la intervención de la nueva segunda de a bordo y futura integrante de Fairy Tail, que acababa de ganarse el amor incondicional de la tripulación por evitar que el alocado capitán les arrastrase a una batalla sin sentido.

Para cuando alcanzaron al otro barco, Natsu había cedido y había ordenado que bajaran la bandera en señal de que no atacaban. Al ponerse a la par del otro barco, y tras juntar ambos con ganchos y cabos para evitar que las embarcaciones se separasen, las dos tripulaciones se miraban con desconfianza.

Por un lado, los piratas "Salamander" observaban que en el inmenso barco de metal aún no habían bajado la bandera de la calavera con el hada gris metálico sentada encima, señal de que no habían bajado la guardia y que aún estaban preparados para el combate.

Los piratas "Kurogane", por su parte, jamás habían recibido un acercamiento del capitán Natsu sin haber sufrido una quemadura o dos, por lo que desconfiaban de lo que en sus mentes era una "estrategia de acercamiento con ataque sorpresa".

Natsu, ajeno a la situación de tensión, se encaramó a la borda y empezó a gritar:

"SAL DE UNA VEZ, ¡BASTARDO METÁLICO! VENGO A PATEARTE EL…"

Su impresionante declaración de guerra quedo en nada cuando ambas tripulaciones fueron testigo de cómo una rubia golpeaba al capitán en la cabeza con tal fuerza que cayó al suelo entre lloriqueos.

Esto ocasionó una incontenible carcajada en un miembro muy particular de la tripulación Kurogane. Ante el sonido de su voz, los hombres de la tripulación abrieron paso a su capitán Gajeel Redfox, que venía prácticamente llorando de risa

A los ojos de Lucy, este hombre era un individuo temible en su máxima expresión. Tal como le había descrito Natsu, se esperaba un hombre ridículo y auto complacido de su fuerza… un pequeño raquítico con altas pretensiones.

Sin embargo, el hombre frente a ella era lo contrario de esa imagen mental. Mirándola desde las alturas, seguramente cercano a los dos metros, el capitán de ojos rojos la examinó de arriba abajo. La mata de desordenado pelo negro ya daba un marco suficientemente aterrador a una media sonrisa burlona, pero por si acaso se había asegurado de hacerla aún más siniestra haciéndose múltiples perforaciones de metal por toda la cara y en los brazos que mantenía cruzados frente al pecho, resaltando así la musculatura obtenida en sus numerosas batallas.

Estaba segura de que el capitán Gajeel era un adversario impresionante. Por un momento sintió vergüenza ajena de su lloriqueante capitán pelirrosa

Por un momento

"Gajeel, grandísimo idiota, te he dicho que bajases la bandera. Haz caso a tu segunda por una vez en tu vida"

La voz provenía de detrás de la figura del capitán. Cuando el pelinegro se giró hacia el origen de la aguda voz, Lucy pudo observar a una mujer de corta estatura, cabellos azules y que miraba a Gajeel con los ojos marrones más enfurruñados que hubiese visto

"Cállate enana. ¿No entiendes la situación? Salamander ha venido con el rabo entre las piernas a verme porque obviamente tiene miedo de que…"

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que la segunda de a bordo peliazul, el orgullo de la tripulación Kurogane, tumbo al capitán golpeándolo con una bolsa que llevaba en el hombro y que, aparentemente, estaba llena de algo más que de los mapas que asomaban por la solapa con la que se cerraba. El golpe produjo un ruido sordo e hizo caer al capitán pelinegro sobre sus rodillas, mientras se quejaba lloriqueando del dolor.

Y ahí, frente a una peliazul sonriente y con dos capitanes llorones retorciéndose por la cubierta, Lucy se planteó confiar menos en las primeras impresiones que le transmitía la gente.

"Soy Levy McGarden, la segunda de a bordo del enorme idiota de Gajeel. ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto con una adorable sonrisa

"Soy Lucy. Soy… ummm… la nueva segunda, y voy camino de Fairy Tail para unirme por recomendación del igualmente idiota de Natsu. Encantada de conocerte"

Mientras se sonreía la una a la otra y hacían sus presentaciones, Natsu y Gajeel habían comenzado una feroz, aunque muda, batalla a puñetazos.

"Supongo que eres tú la responsable de acercarse como alguien civilizado, en lugar de buscando pelea, ¿no?"

"Así es. Natsu quería llegar a cañonazos"

"Me lo imagino. Siempre están así. Gajeel ya estaba preparando la pólvora cuando le he interceptado… En cualquier caso, déjame darte la bienvenida oficial al barco. Y a Fairy Tail. Eres la primera persona que recomienda Natsu, debes de ser muy buena" dijo, girándose hacia los capitanes.

Ambos se encontraban enzarzados aun en la pelea cuando sintieron la mirada de las dos chicas fijas en ellos. Si algo habían aprendido a lo largo de todos esos años, era que las mujeres de Fairy Tail, aunque una de ellas no lo fuese oficialmente todavía, tenían el poder para hacerles gritar pidiendo ayuda. En una mirada de acuerdo mutuo y con la silenciosa promesa de terminar la batalla más tarde (lejos de esas aterradoras mujeres que eran sus segundas) se dieron la mano y gritaron al unísono:

"¿A qué esperáis? Nos hemos reunido y hay una nueva Fairy, ¡Es hora de celebrar!"

**Hasta aquí por hoy. Por fin empiezan a aparecer más personajes. Creo que en el siguiente capítulo o el siguiente empezaré a poner de manifiesto el potencial de Lucy Espero que os haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto. Creo que a partir del siguiente capítulo empezare a meter más personajes**

**Dejad reviews ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nuevo capítulo, algo más corto que los anteriores, pero no quería empezar los siguientes acontecimientos aún. Eso llegara en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Como siempre, no soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo VI "Competencia y Desafío"**

Lucy había asistido a suficientes celebraciones en el barco de Natsu como para hacerse una idea de lo descomunalmente "intensa" que podía ser una fiesta pirata. Pero no había contado con qué pasaría si juntas dos de los capitanes más absurdamente competitivos al mando de sus igualmente competitivas tripulaciones… con ron de por medio.

La reyerta había empezado porque uno de los Kurogane había hecho mención al último barco capturado, describiéndolo de tal manera que parecía más un cuento heroico que un abordaje real.

Al menos Lucy dudaba seriamente de la parte en la que Gajeel partía un mástil por la mitad de un mandoble de su espada. Sus sospechas de la incredibilidad de la historia se confirmaron cuando Levy, que estaba sentada al lado suya, soltó un resoplido y rodó los ojos, en una clara muestra de exasperación.

La batalla del prestigio había estallado en el momento en el que Natsu había declarado que él podía hacer eso sin un sable. Con su tripulación animándole, comenzó una disputa cada vez más absurda sobre las capacidades de los dirigentes de las respectivas naves…

"Salamander es una sombra que entra en los navíos sin ser visto y somete a las tripulaciones con los puños desnudos…"

"¡Kurogane no necesita esconderse para someter a un barco! Y casi nunca tenemos bajas. No hemos descendido nuestro número de miembros en meses…"

"En nuestro último abordaje no solo no perdimos ni un solo hombre, sino que la vice capitana se nos unió… ¡Aumentamos miembros!"

"¡Así es, bastardos! Y es una mujer monstruosa. A mí me pateó la cabeza" exclamó el primer marinero de Salamander con el que Lucy había tratado, al tiempo que levantaba un pulgar en dirección a la rubia.

` ¿¡Por qué estás presumiendo de eso?!´ pensó extrañada

"Bobadas" sentenció Gajeel, uniéndose a la conversación de la tripulación "No hay mujer más monstruosa que la enana cuando se pone seria"

"Lucy es más aterradora" contradijo Natsu "Hizo llorar a Happy en menos de un segundo la primera vez que la vio"

"¡Aye!" confirmó el pequeño peliazul.

La conversación sobre la monstruosidad de las vice capitanas se extendió hasta que ambas pusieron punto final, anunciando con una mirada aterradora que deberían ir preparando la comida, y ya que los imbéciles de los capitanes y ellas tenían que hablar en privado, en esta ocasión los capitanes y las segundas comerían en el camarote, apartados de su tripulación.

Tras eso, se dirigieron a la popa del inmenso barco negro de Gajeel, mientras el pelirrosa y el pelinegro seguían retándose con la mirada.

….

Natsu se aburría terriblemente.

No era para nada algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado en el barco de Gajeel. Solían pelear por horas y después celebrarlo comiendo y peleando más. Una parte de él se rebelaba con el hecho de estar ahí comiendo en silencio, comportándose como si fuera un civilizado capitán de la armada. Estar tanto tiempo sin provocar una confrontación con uno de sus compañeros de pelea favoritos a menos de dos metros lo estaba matando por dentro.

Y sin embargo se sentía absurdamente feliz.

¿La razón?

La sonrisa que adornaba la cara de su segunda de abordo.

Estaba claro que por muy feliz que Lucy fuera en su barco, había echado un poco de menos una compañía femenina con la que poder conversar de lo que fuese que hablaban las mujeres entre ellas. Ahora mismo su atención oscilaba entre las ganas de tirarle una salsera a Gajeel a la cabeza para poder empezar una masacre y las risas de su compañera que charlaba alegremente con Levy, ajena a las miradas que se lanzaban los dos capitanes.

Cuando vio a Gajeel mirar de reojo la salsera y a continuación a él, supo que ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Con un profundo suspiro de resignación, metió otra vez toda la comida que le cabía de golpe en la boca, masco un par de veces y engullo sonoramente. Eso atrajo momentáneamente la mirada de Lucy, así que le dedicó una sonrisa. No le fue ajeno el ligero tinte de color que le subió a las mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera profundizar en el tono de rojo, regresó su atención a la segunda de a bordo peliazul que seguía hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Con una estúpida sonrisa aun puesta en la cara, se inclinó hacia delante para agarrar algo más de la carne que estaba en una fuente cercana al centro de la mesa, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino cuando se fijó en la cara de Gajeel, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa burlona dirigida hacia él.

Bastardo metálico

Le dirigió un gruñido bajo, y antes de que pudiese empezar a reírse, considero que era buena idea empezar una conversación que desviase algo la atención.

"¿Visteis alguna de las Islas Señal antes de que llegáramos?" preguntó alzando la voz

Su interrupción atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, y mientras ignoraba la mirada de Gajeel, que decía `Ya te pillare luego´, centro toda su atención en su rubia compañera, que ya empezaba a preguntar, poniendo cara de extrañeza.

"¿Isla Señal? ¿Qué es eso?"

Natsu abrió la boca, pero Levy fue más rápida

"Es el único método de navegar en el archipiélago. ¿Conoces las ocho piedras negras?"

"¿Los ocho montones de roca que rodean el archipiélago? ¿Esas son las Islas Señal? !Si apenas tienen el tamaño suficiente para ponerse de pie encima¡" respondió Lucy "¿Cómo va a ser eso una isla?"

"No no… Esas no son" respondió Levy, con una risilla. La cara de confusión de Lucy no tenía precio. Hasta Gajeel no podía quitar su sonrisa ante la evidente confusión de la muchacha "esas cuatro rocas son cúmulos de material altamente magnético. Las brújulas no funcionan dentro del archipiélago por culpa de esas rocas. Para poder navegar por este mar, necesitamos alguna clase de guía que permita trazar rutas entre islas. Eso son las Islas señal. Son un conjunto de rocas, islotes e islas con formas y características reconocibles que usamos como referencia para ubicarnos en el mapa y establecer el rumbo"

Mientras hablaba, la peliazul había sacado un mapa de su inseparable bolsa y lo había colocado sobre la mesa. A diferencia de los mapas que Lucy estaba acostumbrada a ver en los barcos de su familia, estaba llena de marcas y señales por todos lados. Aún podía distinguir las islas que formaban el archipiélago que hasta el momento ella había conocido, pero en este mapa también estaban dibujadas otras formaciones mucho más pequeñas, que normalmente un cartógrafo pasaría por alto por considerarlas poco importantes.

"Dejamos la roca Cabeza de Cuervo ayer al atardecer, dejando al sol a la derecha. Para llegar a Magnolia tenemos que llegar hasta El tridente y después rodear la Cala de las Gaviotas…"

Mientras Levy continuaba señalando las marcas del mapa y dibujando un recorrido, Natsu observo el ceño de Lucy fruncirse poco a poco. Obviamente estaba descontenta con algo de lo que le estaban contando. Tendría que hablar con ella después. De momento decidió animarla de la mejor manera posible… Una competición.

Una competición al estilo Salamander, por supuesto.

De todas formas, tanto tiempo actuando como un caballero merecían, a su entender, algo de recompensa.

"sabéis…" dijo, pasando su mirada perezosamente del mapa a Gajeel, que no desviaba la vista de su rostro desde que escucho su tono, sabiendo que tramaba algo "…Apuesto la mitad de mi cargamento a que mi barco y mi tripulación llega antes a Magnolia que tu barcaza llena de óxido"

Pudo ver como la vena de la frente de Gajeel se abultaba, al tiempo que una sonrisa realmente peligrosa se dibujaba en la cara del capitán de ojos escarlata. Bueno, en cualquier caso Lucy ya no parecía para nada preocupada por el mapa.

…

**Hasta aquí por hoy. **

**Espero que os haya gustado y que nos leamos pronto. **

**Dejad reviews ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia. ¡A leer!**

**Capítulo VII "Navegante Estelar"**

El barco se deslizaba sobre las olas a la máxima velocidad que eran capaces de proporcionar las velas medio extendidas.

Por desgracia, eso significaba en esta ocasión que iba más bien despacio

Lucy observo como un capitán extremadamente infantil se paseaba dando vueltas alrededor del timón y murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo, que afortunadamente para sus oídos eran acallados por la bufanda blanca que llevaba al cuello. Ignorando las risillas de Happy, que estaba sentado en la barandilla a su derecha, se resignó a cumplir con su deber como segunda.

`Yupi´ pensó con exasperación `Lo que más me apetece ahora mismo es intentar razonar con un niño encerrado en un cuerpo de adulto´

Con su décimo suspiro de la tarde, intentó hacer entrar en razón al pelirrosa

"Natsu, que te enfurruñes no va a cambiar nada"

Él le dirigió una mirada dolida

"Pero Lucy, yo no sabía que iba a pasar esto. No vale…"

"Otro día piensa mejor tu apuestas. Apostaste a una carrera cuando tenías el viento en contra todo el trayecto y el barco más ligero…" le recordó, entrecerrando los ojos "pero ni Happy ni yo queremos tenerte por ahí maldiciendo y pagándolo con la tripulación"

Ignoró el ligero "A mí no me importa, es gracioso" de Happy y miró fijamente a Natsu a los ojos hasta que este le dirigió una mirada arrepentida

Era cierto que una parte de Lucy, la que ella consideraba que era su parte más infantil, se rebelaba contra el hecho de ir a perder por la dirección del viento. Es decir, todos sabían que cuanto más pesado es el barco menos le cuesta avanzar con el viento en contra. Pero el barco de Gajeel era ya apenas una mota en el horizonte, y lo último que habían escuchado había sido la burlona risa de Gajeel al adelantarles. Desde entonces habían pasado dos horas y la distancia no hacía más que incrementarse.

Tenía ganas de rechinar los dientes de tal forma que hasta su amorosa madre se escandalizaría.

Su frustración se vio interrumpida cuando Natsu se dejó caer apoyándose en la barandilla en la que ella estaba recostada

"Lo siento" le murmuró él en voz baja "solo intentaba animarte. Parecías algo preocupada mirando el mapa con Levy, y no me gustaba verte así"

Lucy lo miró enternecida. Aunque su manera de tener detalles fuese escandalosa lo cierto es que siempre conseguía hacerla sonreír. Mirando a Natsu perfilado en la Luz del crepúsculo, se encontró admirando los rasgos del capitán con una sonrisa dulce pegada en la cara.

Pero una de las frases del muchacho aun resonaba aun en su mente

`Te vi preocupada mirando el mapa´

"!Pues claro¡" exclamo, incorporándose de un salto, y agarrando a Natsu del brazo tiro de él hacia su camarote. No había tiempo que perder.

Tenían una carrera que ganar.

….

La mirada de Natsu estaba sobre la rubia inclinada sobre su enorme mesa de madera tallada, mientras repasaba las cartas de navegación. Todavía estaba extrañado por la explosión de Lucy. Le había arrastrado al camarote y prácticamente lanzado a la silla que tenía en el escritorio, antes de inclinarse sobre la este y empezar a repasar el mapa con ojos brillantes y el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración.

Sin embargo toda intención de quejarse quedo erradicada de su cerebro cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura inclinada de su segunda... el único pensamiento coherente que pudo realizar antes de quedarse absoluta y totalmente en blanco fue el proponerse conseguirle a Lucy una camisa de su talla, porque las que le había dejado de su vestidor personal le quedaban tan holgadas que en ese momento le estaban proporcionando una visión demasiado generosa del abundante escote de su amiga…

`Concéntrate´ se dijo a si mismo

Lucy se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo coloco delicadamente detrás de sus orejas. Podía ver sus labios moviéndose murmurando algo que seguramente explicaría la razón de sus acciones, pero su mente estaba demasiado centrada en piel blanca y perfectas curvas como para procesar ningún sonido compuesto por más de una silaba.

`Wow´ pensó Natsu

`!Concéntrate en lo que está diciendo¡´ le replicó su subconsciente

Ignorando la difícil situación de Natsu, Lucy paseaba sus ojos por la carta, señalando el recorrido que le había indicado Levy unas horas antes. Los ojos le brillaron victoriosos y levantó la cabeza dirigiendo una sonrisa triunfal hacia Natsu.

"Triangulo" dijo, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Ayudaba que se hubiese erguido y su fuente de distracción ya no estuviese a la vista

"¿Cómo dices?" pregunto Natsu, completamente perdido

"El camino que estamos haciendo. Es prácticamente hacer dos lados de un triángulo según el mapa" exclamó la rubia

"Si, lo sé" la miró extrañado Natsu "Pero el camino recto, el lado del triángulo que tú quieres hacer, nos hace adentrarnos en mar abierto sin ninguna clase de señalizador de nuestra dirección. En teoría podríamos saber dónde está el norte mirando la trayectoria del sol, pero es tan impreciso que desviarse es casi algo seguro, y una desviación de un par de grados en un rumbo puede hacerte pasar la isla que buscas por kilómetros"

"¿Y si te digo que en la compañía Heartfilia no usamos ninguna isla señal para orientarnos?" contestó Lucy "¿y si te digo que yo puedo trazarte un rumbo?"

El silencio se cernió sobre el camarote. Lucy podía ver los ojos de Natsu clavados fijamente en los suyos, quemándola como el primer día que los vio. Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, volvió a intentarlo.

"Comprendo que es difícil de creer, pero puedo explicártelo. Te aseguro que…"

"De acuerdo"

"… se lo que hago y además… espera. ¿Qué?"

"De acuerdo. Eres la segunda, ¿no? Tienes tanto derecho como yo a trazar el rumbo" le dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Así sin más?" se extrañó la vice capitana "¿Me confías así de fácil tu barco y la vida de tu tripulación y la tuya propia?"

"Eres Lucy ¿Porque no iba a creerte?" le dijo Natsu, mirándola raro "eres tan rara… Pero explícame cómo funciona tu método. Quiero aprender también"

Tal vez para el alocado capitán no significase nada, pero a Lucy ese gesto le golpeó más fuerte de lo que Natsu podía haber sospechado jamás.

….

"La cuestión es…" le explicaba Lucy mientras se movían por cubierta, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que les llevarían a los dormitorios donde descansaban los marineros "…que la razón por la que es tan complicado ubicarse con el sol es porque es un único punto de referencia. Pero si tuvieses miles y supieses como se mueven y donde están en cada momento del año…"

"¿Estás de broma?" le pregunto Natsu, con una cara incrédula mientras apuntaba hacia arriba

Lucy asintió con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro

"¿Estrellas?"

"Aham"

"¿Sabes leer las estrellas? ¿Las viejas constelaciones y todo eso?"

"Si"

Natsu se mantuvo callado, mientras llegaba a una de las trampillas de acceso a las cubiertas inferiores. Pero era obvio que no duraría mucho.

"Creía que el conocimiento de leer las estrellas se perdió hace siglos"

"Bueno… pues mi madre sabe. Y me enseño cuando era pequeña. La compañía Heartfilia se hizo tan poderosa porque desde los comienzos mi madre se encargó de diseñar rutas fácilmente reconocibles en el cielo estrellado, que los capitanes de los barcos de mi padre pueden seguir con facilidad. Pero no sabía que era un arte perdido… eso explica porque son la compañía mercante más poderosa del Archipiélago. A mí me enseñaron a distinguir las constelaciones sin darle tanta importancia… puedo trazar rutas desde que tenía doce años."

Para cuando terminó de hablar, la mirada de Natsu había pasado del asombro a un fiero orgullo que ardía en sus ojos despertando cálidas sensaciones en el interior de Lucy, que sintió como le llegaba el sonrojo.

"Entonces, segunda de abordo Lucy" dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente, apartándose a un lado para que ella pudiese bajar primero la empinada escalera "¿Podría reunir a la tripulación en cubierta? Creo que tenemos un par de anuncios que dar"

…

Para cuando Natsu terminó con su explicación, la tripulación se había recuperado del todo del brusco despertar y miraba a Lucy con los ojos abiertos en estupefacción. No es que nunca hubiese sido el centro de atención de una multitud antes debido a sus habilidades… en una de las fiestas de introducción a la sociedad para señoritas se las había arreglado para prender fuego a la peluca de la organizadora y liberar una jauría de perros de caza hambrientos en el salón del banquete… pero ni siquiera en aquella situación se había encontrado tan cohibida como estaba ahora.

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes del barco la miraban, pero no fue capaz de detectar ni una sola mirada hostil. Variaban entre el asombro y una especie de orgullo de que ella fuera la que los estaba liderando.

Bien… no tenía ni punto de comparación con aquella fiesta de introducción a la sociedad

"Así que…" gritó Natsu, con la voz cargada de emoción, asegurándose de que hasta el último de ellos lo escuchaba con claridad "los equipos de Vigía y Cubierta, a sus puestos. El equipo de Artillería se ocupara de la iluminación, mantened las antorchas al mínimo para que Lucy vea las estrellas sin dificultad… Y segunda de a bordo Lucy..." Dijo, clavando los ojos en ella. Como siempre, esto produjo que la mente de Lucy decidiera apagarse por unos segundos. Pero esta vez había algo en su mirada, algo que lleno a Lucy de un sentimiento tan cálido que pareció arrasar con todas las dudas e inseguridades que guardaba en su pecho. Tal vez era la falta de costumbre de recibir esa mirada, pero Lucy tuvo que forzarse a contener el impulso de abrazar al capitán.

No había rastro de duda en la voz o en los ojos de Natsu cuando lanzó su siguiente orden

"…Coja el timón"

**Hasta aquí por hoy. **

**Ahora voy a hacer una petición.**

**Como la mayoría sabéis, los autores de fics no obtienen ninguna clase de beneficio monetario por publicar sus historias. Pero una de las utilidades e incentivos para escribir es que con los reviews de tus lectores puedes conocerte como escritor, mejorando puntos débiles y perfeccionando puntos fuertes. Sé que muchos no los escribís por vergüenza o por no saber que poner, pero de verdad que sería de tremenda ayuda para mi si simplemente escribierais algo como "me ha gustado cuando interaccionan estos dos personajes" o "no me ha gustado la escena de la pelea, le falta más descripción de la acción". Eso me ayudaría a mejorar como escritor.**

**Espero que os animéis a escribir después de esto, y si no, al menos espero que la historia os saque al menos una sonrisa ^_^**

**Salamander-Spire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Antes de empezar, agradezco a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews, tanto a los que he podido responder (ValeRyoda03; Alerssa;** **YoKoChi150) como a los que no he tenido la opción (aflexing; Julier; NekoAsagita; kat; Nalu4ever; Clarisa91; nene-san). Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y me dedicare a intentar alargar un poco más los capítulos de ahora en adelante. Me alegro de que os haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, y que os haya hecho sonreír.**

**No sé si meteré lemon más adelante, es una posibilidad. Dependerá de cómo se desarrolle la historia… Sí que creo que sería interesante de escribir, pero nunca lo he intentado. Las parejas todavía no lo he decidido del todo, pero en principio serán Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia, Jerza y Lami. Tampoco estoy seguro de ir a incluir todas, únicamente las que aparezcan de forma natural en el transcurso de la acción.**

**Como siempre, no soy el dueño de nada más que de la historia**

**Capítulo VII "Descubrimientos"**

Natsu dormitaba apoyado en la barandilla junto al timón. La noche había pasado rápido. Al comienzo se había entretenido viendo las idas y venidas de la vicecapitana, que correteaba por cubierta intentando ver con mayor claridad el cielo estrellado. Llego un momento en el que había empezado a trepar por las cuerdas laterales y por poco se cae. Gracias a dios fue capaz de recuperar el equilibrio sobre la punta de los dedos, pero la simple visión de su amiga balanceándose sobre el abismo de agua había bastado para que el corazón de Natsu se detuviese por un momento.

Hacia la tercera hora de la madrugada, Lucy había parado de moverse y se había limitado a mantener el timón sujeto, apenas girándolo para corregir cualquier pequeña variación en el rumbo. Había pasado lo que parecieron horas viendo la expresión de absoluto deleite en la cara de la mujer… El mejor que nadie sabía la sensación de libertad que proporcionaba manejar el timón de un barco. Solo podía definirse como una llama de euforia ardiendo por cada vena de tu cuerpo. Y era obvio, por el fuego ardiendo en los ojos de Lucy, que ella se sentía igual.

En cierto momento de la noche, la visión de Lucy lo había hipnotizado hasta el punto de que se quedó en ese curioso estado entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia que precede al sueño.

Y así había seguido hasta ese momento.

Con una sacudida de cabeza, el capitán se desperezó. A regañadientes abrió sus ojos y permitió que estos filtrasen la luz y lo pusieran al corriente de la situación que lo rodeaba, aunque nada le habría gustado más que cerrarlos y dormir de nuevo.

Pero la imagen ante si le hizo pensar que tal vez no había despertado del todo, pues tenía todos los elementos que llenaban sus sueños últimamente: Estaba su barco, el mar, un precioso amanecer que teñía el cielo de amarillos y rosas… y la voluptuosa figura de Lucy recortada en dicho amanecer. Trago saliva ruidosamente, y no pudo contener la tos que le sobrevino cuando la abundante saliva que había producido la visión de la rubia le raspo la garganta seca.

El sonido hizo que Lucy desviara su mirada sobre él. Maldiciendo por la sensación de haber sido pillado comiéndosela con los ojos, improviso como pudo un cambio de tema.

"Lucy" saludó "Oye, el sol está saliendo, y dentro de nada no se distinguirá ni una estrella… creo que es mejor que descanses. Nos guiaremos durante el día por el sol y tú corregirás el rumbo cuando anochezca. Mañana al amanecer deberíamos llegar a magnolia, medio día antes que hierritos"

Lucy asintió, pero continuo en la misma posición, completamente recta y aferrada a la madera del timón con ambas manos.

"¿Lucy?"

"Si si… ahora mismo voy" respondió la rubia con la voz ronca

"¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Natsu extrañado

"Claro que estoy bien ¿qué te hace pensar que no estoy bien? Estoy mejor que nunca" respondió, con la voz varios tonos más agudos de lo que acostumbraba, y rehuyendo su mirada.

Natsu alzó una ceja. Se hacía una idea de lo que pasaba. Sobre todo si ella había mantenido la misma posición durante toda la noche.

"Bueno, en ese caso yo me voy yendo a la cama" le dijo, caminando hacia las escaleras esperando su reacción "te veré a mediodía, supongo"

Mientras se alejaba, agitando la mano, pudo notar la desesperación de Lucy

"¡Espera!"

"Dime" dijo Natsu, girándose con una sonrisa inocente. Casi podía ver el conflicto interno de la rubia, y como la desesperación iba ganando la batalla.

"Primero prométeme que no te reirás" le dijo, esbozando un puchero adorable, y haciendo que sobresaliese un poco su labio inferior. Aquello era bastante más infantil a lo que estaba acostumbrado en ella, pero Natsu no podía culparla. Si él hubiese estado casi treinta seis horas despierto, y varias de ellas en posición estática, y entonces experimentase lo que estaba sufriendo la rubia seguramente ya estaría llorando.

"Prometido"

"…"

Estaba bastante seguro de que Lucy había movido los labios, pero ni su oído, el mejor de todo el barco, había distinguido lo que había dicho.

"habla más alto, Lucy" Le pidió "no te he oído"

"He dicho" dijo, profundizando más su puchero y mirándolo con ojos brillantes de lágrimas contenidas "Que tengo todo el cuerpo agarrotado y no puedo moverme. No siento las manos"

Natsu era un hombre de palabra. Ni una sombra de risa salió de sus labios. Pero estaba bastante seguro de haberse desgarrado algún musculo del tórax en su esfuerzo por no sucumbir a la carcajada que nacía desde su estómago. Tuvo que morderse la lengua tan fuerte que los bordes de su visión se oscurecieron.

`Si sigue poniendo ese puchero voy a acabar mordiéndole ese labio´

Ante su subconsciente empezando a pensar de nuevo en los tentadores labios de Lucy y lo que le gustaría hacer con ellos de tener más valor, Natsu decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

`Contrólate´ se dijo

Si quería ayudar a Lucy lo primero era que recuperase la movilidad de las manos.

Oh. Eso iba a ser divertido.

Se acercó lentamente a la rubia, saboreando la mirada que ella le lanzaba y acariciando con sus ojos la figura. Por un momento se sintió más animal que humano.

Con una sonrisa traviesa se colocó a espaldas de Lucy, sintiendo la diferencia en el tamaño de sus cuerpos. Los ojos de la rubia lo habían seguido en su paseo hasta que se colocó tras ella, y en ese momento lo miraba como podía con su cuello girado al máximo y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

A juzgar por los músculos de sus hombros estaba bastante tensa.

Con una media sonrisa en la boca redujo la distancia a unos pocos centímetros, dejando que su aliento acariciase con un ardor húmedo la sensible piel del cuello descubierto de su compañera. Natsu estaba seguro, al ver el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda y oír el gemido ahogado que escapó de sus labios, de que Lucy no volvería a llevar una coleta lateral que dejase indefensa su nuca cuando él estuviese a su espalda. Casi podía sentir el calor que el mismo estaba emitiendo por cada poro de su cuerpo, y estaba convencido de que Lucy, separada por apenas unos centímetros, también lo estaba notando.

Ensanchando la sonrisa, posó las manos sobre los hombros de Lucy. El contacto se sintió como un golpe eléctrico bajo la yema de sus dedos. Solo una camisa absurdamente ancha se interponía entre la piel de sus dedos y la suave piel de los brazos de Lucy, pero eso no era una barrera para el calor que llenaba las palmas de sus manos.

Estirando sus propios brazos, Natsu recorrió lentamente la extensión de los agarrotados brazos de la rubia hasta llegar a sus heladas manos.

"¿Ves?" susurro en la oreja de su compañera. La voz le salió más grave de lo que esperaba, y sintió el cuerpo de Lucy temblar ligeramente "El aire del mar puede agarrotar las extremidades si dejas que te las enfríe durante demasiado tiempo. Para que recuperes la movilidad solo hay que calentarlas"

Mantuvieron el contacto durante unos minutos, hasta que Natsu no sintió diferencia de temperatura entre sus manos y las de Lucy. Entonces, lentamente, fue apartando las manos de la rubia del timón, extendiendo cada dedo por separado y tomándose el tiempo de calentar cada uno. Al final consiguió separar las manos de Lucy del timón, pero no las soltó. Hizo girarse al cuerpo de su amiga y se recreó por un momento en su enrojecido rostro. Ignorando sus ganas de besarla, recorrió su rostro con la mirada, deteniéndose en cada mínimo detalle, disfrutando las sensaciones que ardían en su pecho.

Hasta que se centró en sus ojos.

Natsu podría haber muerto en ese instante, y seguramente no se habría enterado. A pesar del enrojecimiento que le acompañaba, la mirada de Lucy era clara y luminosa, y transmitía una confianza absoluta en él.

Por la forma en la que le estaba mirando, Natsu suponía que Lucy había adivinado su intención de gravar a fuego su rostro en su memoria. Con una sonrisa pasó los brazos de la capitana por los lados de su cuello, haciendo que se abrazase a él, e inclinándose para pasar un brazo tras sus piernas la alzó al estilo nupcial.

"Hora de dormir, segunda de a bordo"

….

Apenas había llegado a la habitación, y tras recostar a Lucy en la cama, aun con la cara completamente enrojecida, Natsu había salido diciendo que iba a conseguir toallas calientes para que Lucy se calentase mientras dormía.

Por un lado Lucy se sintió decepcionada de que no fuese ÉL el que la terminase de calentar, pero por otro lado le agradeció el dejarle algo de espacio para pensar. Las sensaciones que había sentido cuando la había acariciado con sus manos habían hecho que le temblasen las piernas, y el sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo a su espalda había prendido las mariposas que llenaban su estómago y había transformado sus entrañas en un torbellino de fuego que sollozaba por que se le calmase con el ardor que desprendía Natsu.

Nunca había pensado que se pudiese sentir algo con tanta intensidad.

Le hacía querer taparse con las sabanas que la cubrían hasta las cejas y no volver a asomarse jamás. Cuando la había dado la vuelta, justo antes de cogerla en brazos, Lucy había pensado que iba a besarla, y se había abandonado por completo a esa idea. No obstante, su forma de mirarla la había inflamado aún más. No solo se leía el deseo en su mirada. Casi parecía adoración lo que brillaba en los ojos de Natsu cuando había recorrido su rostro, y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Lucy supo poner nombre a todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Estaba enamorándose de él.

Y a juzgar por la forma en la que le había mirado, no era la única que se sentía así.

Casi entró en pánico cuando escucho la puerta del camarote abrirse de nuevo, anunciando el regreso del capitán. El instinto le decía que, aun cuando acababa de poner nombre a esos sentimientos que existían entre ambos, era algo demasiado nuevo y demasiado delicado como para apresurarse. Tenía que darle tiempo, dejarlo crecer y esperar al momento correcto para que los dos estuviesen seguro de todo antes de afrontarlo… juntos. Hablar de lo que había pasado en ese momento no solo sería incómodo para ambos, sino que le colocaría en una posición extremadamente vulnerable en la que aún no estaba muy segura de querer encontrarse.

Así que, sintiéndose un poco cobarde, se fingió dormida en el momento en que Natsu accedía a la habitación.

Casi le entró la risa cuando escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Natsu. Obviamente el capitán tampoco sabía muy bien cómo manejar la situación. Curiosamente el mantener los ojos cerrados le hacía estar más atenta a los movimientos de Natsu por la habitación. Casi da un gritito cuando noto que estaba moviendo sus sabanas, pero cuando empezó a colocar las toallas calientes a su alrededor sintió un fogonazo de ternura que casi le hace sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Estaba preparada para empezar a rodar por la cama abrazada a su almohada como una adolescente tan pronto como Natsu saliera de la habitación, pero tuvo que contenerse un poco más, porque el capitán no parecía tener intención de irse. En lugar de eso noto su peso en un lado de la cama. Y estaba segura de que si abría los ojos se encontraría con Natsu estudiando su rostro otra vez.

Estaba tan ocupada evitando que su mente se desplazase hacia el cuento de La Bella Durmiente que casi se pierde lo que Natsu decía en voz lo suficientemente baja como para no arriesgarse a despertarla

"Llegaremos a magnolia mañana al amanecer, Lucy" decía en susurros bajos. Lucy casi deja escapar un ronroneo al sentir como le apartaba los mechones de pelo de su cara con una mano, rozando ligeramente la piel de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos "Y podré presentarte a Fairy Tail. Tendrás que tener cuidado con el maestro y unos cuantos de los viejos, porque si han bebido se ponen más pervertidos de lo normal. Pero son muy buenos, y te ayudaran si necesitas consejo. También tienes que tener cuidado si ves a Erza, se supone que se había ido a una expedición larga, pero…"

Natsu continuó hablando de temas cotidianos en susurros, mientras sus dedos seguían recorriendo la cara de Lucy. La combinación de su voz profunda, el calor de las toallas y sus dedos, que la acariciaban como alas de mariposas resultó ser letal. En poco tiempo descubrió que hacerse la dormida ya no era necesario, porque había caído en un estado de letargo tan profundo que solo fue capaz de escuchar como Natsu salía del camarote antes de que su consciencia se apagase por completo.

….

Cuando despertó, la luz naranja del atardecer entraba por el ventanal del camarote, y su estómago reclamaba comida con tanta fuerza que casi estaba dispuesta a creer que había sido el ruido que emitía su propia tripa lo que le había sacado del maravilloso sueño que había tenido. Una parte de ella estaba tentada de intentar volver a dormirse por si podía recuperar la escena en la que le demostraba a Natsu su habilidad en hacer nudos marineros… atando las muñecas del capitán a los postes de su cama.

La otra parte, la más cercana a su necesidad de un baño y comida fue la que ganó la partida, así que se estiró como un gato sobre las sabanas. Mientras agarraba su cambio de ropa y entraba en el baño privado del camarote del capitán, la escena del día anterior le golpeó con la fuerza de mil cañones. Rememoró cada momento y cada detalle mientras se vestía, y cuando dirigió sus ojos al espejo pudo ver como se sonrojaba profundamente y las comisuras de su boca se curvaban en una sonrisa involuntaria de absoluta felicidad. Antes de que fuese muy evidente, cogió el agua salada del balde de cerámica (el agua potable era demasiado valiosa en una travesía por el mar como para gastarla en el aseo, así que la limpieza se hacía con agua salada cogida directamente del mar) y se la echo en la cara, confiando en que el frio del agua le hiciese bajar el calor de sus mejillas.

"Lucy" dijo una voz cargada de maldad a su espalda "Estas muy roja"

Se dio la vuelta con tanta velocidad que casi tira el cuenco de cerámica al suelo. Un pequeño Happy le miraba con una sonrisa malvada extendida por toda su cara, que contrastaba por completo con su pelo súper revuelto típico de un recién despertado. Algo en la mirada del niño le hizo saber a Lucy que sabía perfectamente porque estaba roja, y ese pensamiento envió un escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda.

Happy abrió la boca mientras ensanchaba aún más la sonrisa

`Diga lo que diga´ se dijo Lucy `no puedo dejar que me afecte´

…

Natsu había tenido un agradable despertar. Incluso la hamaca que ocupaba en las habitaciones de la tripulación le había parecido el cielo cuando por fin había decidido acostarse. Aunque una parte de él echaba de menos su espaciosa cama, la simple idea de que la rubia no la ocupase le hacía sentir mal… Así que al principio mismo del viaje le había cedido su camarote a Lucy.

Hasta aquella madrugada, sin embargo, no se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de compartirlo.

Desde el abrazo sentía que la sangre le ardía en las venas cada vez que su rubia compañera cruzaba sus pensamientos. Gracias a Dios mientras dormía sus sueños no le habían llevado por caminos especialmente subidos de tono. Aunque si hubiese pasado tampoco se hubiera quejado mucho.

Se había levantado hacia el mediodía después de unas escasas pero satisfactorias horas de sueño, y había repartido sus órdenes a la tripulación, advirtiéndoles que estuvieran enormemente atentos a cualquier imprevisto. El mismo había dado ejemplo colocándose junto al timón y observando por el catalejo la línea del horizonte.

`Menudo hipócrita´ pensó para sí mismo

Podría haber aparecido un barco hecho de oro incrustado en diamantes a un metro del suyo y no se habría enterado. Toda su concentración estaba puesta en recordarse las razones por las que no podía entrar en su camarote, ahora ocupado por Lucy, y despertar a la rubia cubriéndola con besos.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo aquello, pero se vio distraído cuando algo parecido a un rugido salió de las puertas del camarote del capitán. Sus pies se movieron antes de que fuese consciente y entro en estampida a la habitación, abriendo las puertas con un sonido parecido a un trueno.

`Claramente´ se dijo a si mismo `solo esperaba una excusa que me dejase entrar´

La visión ante él consiguió bloquearle por completo. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos, Lucy tenia atrapado a un lloroso Happy bajo ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre el niño, que se revolvía mientras intentaba escapar, sin ser capaz de mover el cuerpo de la mujer más mayor que él. Happy intentó abrir la boca para pedir auxilio, pero ese fue su error. Al ir a gritar, su cabeza detuvo el movimiento enloquecido por un momento, y Lucy aprovecho para agarrarle los carrillos y estirar con saña.

La imagen era tan bizarra que Natsu se encontró riendo con tanta fuerza que acabó de rodillas al suelo, sujetándose el estómago. Ambos contendientes se le quedaron mirando con distintos niveles de sorpresa en la cara, aunque en Happy se podía ver el dolor de la traición reflejado en sus ojos.

Cuando por fin fue capaz de calmarse se puso en pie y se dirigió a los dos combatientes, que se habían quedado congelados al verle. Con delicadeza alzo a Lucy, separándola del niño y dejándola de pie a su lado, para acto seguido alzar con un solo brazo al niño que seguía en el suelo lloriqueando. Lo coloco bajo su brazo como si llevase un saco de patatas, y aprovecho su brazo libre para rodear la cintura de Lucy y pegarla a su costado. No se le paso por alto el ligero sonrojo de las mejillas ni la pequeña sonrisa satisfecha de la rubia.

"Ahora" dijo alegremente, mientras daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Lucy "Buenos días, segunda. Estaba esperando que se despertase para desayunar/cenar juntos"

E ignorando las risillas que salían de Happy, que seguía colgando de su brazo, se llevó a sus dos personas favoritas en busca de algo que comer.

**Hasta aquí por hoy. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. Empieza a haber desarrollo de parejas. Admito que escribir este tipo de escenas me resulta muy divertido. El sentimiento (o más bien descubrir lo profundo que es) todavía llevara un tiempo, pero planeo disfrutar con cada etapa.**

**Animaros a dejar un review comentando aspectos que creáis que puedo mejorar, o comentarios acerca de cómo creéis que estoy tratando la relación de Natsu y Lucy…**

**Y si no, al menos disfrutad del capítulo ^_^**

**Salamander-Spire**


End file.
